Yuni/Uni/Gokudera
Yuni is a very difficult person to understand. She may seem like a nice person but she has a tendency to snap (Short temper). At some days she would enter the chats already angry and is most likely looking for something to cheer her up. Some days she would either lurk like she was never there, then randomly appear within the chat's saying that she's still alive so don't disconnect her. Most of the time she would love to look at new people within the chats. She loves to not only make quick friends she looks at them with either a peaceful nature or she just plain hates them. It's best to not irritate her when she's in a pissy mood. Yuni has a tendency to talk to herself when no one else is talking in the chats. She hates when people ask her stupid questions and she really wishes that some people wouldn't act so... Retarded. She has a tendency to space-out, hate, like people a lot, and go to her emo state. Her corner/ Box Within the chats Yuni claims a part of the room due to her emo nature. She calls this her 'emo corner' and she LOVES this corner to DEATH. She hates when people either say that they are going to pull her out of that corner, or they burn it. She has a habit of using her 'flamethrower' and burning the corner down in which should tell people that she is done lurking for the time being. Is she gets really bored within the chats she will take out a 'metal box' and she will sit in it. She uses the box to attempt to get away from people but they seem to enter anyway. She is okay with some people but on her bad days she either wants to be left alone, ignored (Like how at home and school she is), she wants attention, or even just wanting to watch the conversations go by without her commenting on anything. Her 'Counter part' Sometimes when Yuni is in the chat rooms she likes to talk to a 'counter part' in which she calls 'Uni' Or the first screen name that she had when she entered the chats. She only brings up this 'counter part' when she is alone in the chats, the room is too silent, or everyone has went out somewhere and she got bored. She tries to hide the identity of this 'counter part' but fails to do so since people either come back and read past posts or she is caught in the middle of the chatroom talk by herself. She got this off of Bell, when she caught Bell talking to herself in the chats which lead her to start doing that. But she originally had a habit of talking to herself before. Her Beginning (And her Triplets) When she first came onto the chat rooms in June-July 2011. She noticed how amazing it was to be in the chats. (Though she never admitted it). She met a group of people that she loves to see everyday. She was always happy when she first met Kei-chan, Tsunayoshi, Aggression, Elk, Ronnie, Zato, Chikuro, Petre, Silence, PsycheRed, yukaji, Shizzy, Solomon, Bell, Cobalt, Root3, Kida, Yami (Triplet Num:2), Ace, Psyche, Joey, Lia, Cher, Yumi(Triplet Num:1) and many more. Yuni would hate to admit it but she loves her triplets to death. Yumi, is her 'Oldest triplet' and the more 'mature' out of the three. Yuni barely sees her often but she like her, mainly because of the close names that the three share. Yami is the 'middle triplet' which is also the 'Sadistic' one, in which she see's Yami almost everyday. She is not only fond of Yami's 'random' nature, she feels that she can get closer to her. She also believes that Yami is a person that would bring her happiness just by seeing her everyday. Yuni loves this happy feeling and she wishes that a lot of others could make her feel like she was truely there to begin with. Yuni on the other hand Is the Emo one out of the 'triplets' and also the 'youngest'. Yuni decided to claim this title because of her hatred for others and because there are times where she wants to be alone. She likes to think life is a game and everyone in it is just toys. She has a tendency to use someone that seems like it is either a good thing or that she wants to get to 'know' that person better. She loves to be called a person with a 'black heart' or a person filled with 'hatred and dispair'. She normally would love to be left alone when she enters her 'hate' or 'killing' or even her 'bitchy' state. She only goes on the chats at that time to cool down or because she wants to finally have someone to pay attention to her. Her happiness Yuni wishes to have lots of people like her in the near future and she feels that if she does this, she will have even greater friends. She loves to admit that after being in the chat for this long that a lot of the people that she normally is with, she would call them a family, and a dysfunctional family at that. Yuni simply cannot stand typos, though she messes up all the time. She normally messes up when she is angry. But she tends to express that hatred by 'yelling' at the typos. A little about her Yuni has a smart attitude and a really strong hatred when people point that out. You will know when Yuni is angry because she will not accept any type of food or she will say that she plans to starve herself for the day. (In which doesn't happen anymore since her and her famiri isn't working well anymore, she decided not to eat at all now. But there are times in which she does eat and she's been eating more recently). She is random at most times and tends to appear with a few weapons when she is bored, being empty (emo state), sleepy, too happy, angry, or just fooling around. She appears with various weapons, a flamethrower, watergun (Not sure how that's a weapon), a Machete, many small knifes (Daggers, hatchet), and a stun gun. She may even appear with another sword or guns, even a lighter at times. Her likes What Yuni likes is Teriyaki chicken. Other things Yuni likes is Pokemon and Yaoi. She loves the Yaoi and even writes stories about it to get the feeling away for the day. Pokemon, is something Yuni plays EVERY SINGLE DAY, and she loves to try and make her pokemon stronger. (Which fails from day to day) Yuni loves to share on a good day and she would always put a smiley face out there at random. She likes to be random and she has a habit of lurking with so much 'ability' but she loves the chats and hopes people won't think of her wrong. She also likes haters. Mainly because when people say 'Haters gonna hate' she LOVES to reply with 'And they are going to keep hating'. Adding a smile to the sentence. A person that she is fond of: At the moment, no one. *Kanetsu-nee-san (<3 You wish Etsu.) Her dislikes Yuni's Dislikes are very simple. *People who piss her off, *people who annoy her (Pretty much the same thing as pissing her off) *People who smell bad *Ugly people *People who hate her *People who don't understand her *Bitter things *Yuri *Chocolate (On several occasions) *Boys who like her (She does not think that she is pretty enough to like in real life) *Stupidity *Retards *Pie *Difficult games. Pink This is one thing that Yuni hate's the most within the chat rooms, the pink icon. She chooses to hate it mainly because of how trolls like to use that icon for their stupidity and she wanted to stand out from them. She would most likely only use that icon when she enters the chat room as Oichi. She tends to roleplay As Oichi in the chats, acting small and weak, also a person with tolerance and she would tend to cry and say that it was her fault at times when something happens. This is only because she is possibly the only way she will roleplay, but she tends to act like Yuni on KHR (Katekyo Hitman Reborn). She hates pink and when she is host she will only let a selective few be pink in her room. (Then again, she lightened up her anger towards pink icons, just to keep some friends around. xD;;;) Her Marriages: Yuni was first forced to be married to Solomon, thanks to Shizzy who thought it'd be cute to marry them off. Though she ended out finding a away to get out of the poorly planned wedding and ended out loving someone else. Yuni was then married to Aggression after a long time of Cobalt's 'Planning', Yuni only really cared about just being married to Agg, she didn't really care about the planning that had to go through (Which was fail planning anyway.) Yuni met a person in the chatrooms, and she noticed how her and this person was alike. Then she also noticed that this person was new there and she seemed like she has been there for a long time. After she noticed how awesome this girl was she asked her to be her daughter with Agg. Though, only to be rejected (Because she chose Cobalt as a mother, SHE DOESN'T GET ON ANYMORE HAHA) , she set off to find another peron as a child. A few days later she saw a person named Pure water and decided to ask him to be her child, in which he agreed and he loved him since then. And even though she hates kids, she actually knows how to take care of children. Chatroom names Yuni has a lot of chatroom names that she uses to not only throw people off, but to just use another name from her original. She mainly uses other names when she has an emotion change, and expresses it through that. Purple Icon: Yuni, Shuusuke, Hibari, Yunichild★, Yuni-Nero, Unisex (Depending on the chat) Grey Icon: Gokudera, EmoYuni, Grim, UniBastard Pink Icon: Oichi, Uni, Yuni Red Icon: YuniCakes★, YuniWhore★, Yuni★, Yuni Teal icon: Yuni★, YuniGamer, Unnie (BBS isn't alive anymore so there's no Teal.) Orange Icon: Unnie(Isn't allowed to use orange anymore apperently) Green Icon: Yuni★Nero(Was forced to make a name for rgo) And out of all those names, Yuni has a belief that she is a boy, and she thinks this to throw off noobs even though others keep asking her. She either says "Because I am a guy", "I Just wanted to" or "Because I wanted to throw off the noobs that keep asking gender". She uses "Gokudera", "Hibari", "Grim", and "Shuusuke" as male names because they.... Are male names.. And for the change of icons, each icon stands for a different feeling, in which is the reason why she changes her icon so much. And actually Yuni realized that many people (Including herself) In real life, and in dollars life doesn't like her, for her personality. And she believes that she is only like that because of her famiri and she wishes that har famiri would stop hating each other so much that she can go back to her normal personel. Famiri~ Yuni's Famiri is simple: *Aggression: Ex-Husband *Hinata: Daughter (Though she disappeared) *Azure: Daughter(Though she also disappeared) (Kinda) *Anna: Daughter (I love her so much since she's like the only child I talk to daily. ;A;) *Bryan/Noname: Future Son(?) (I totally want him and Anna together) *Pure Water: Son (Though I think he died.) (Not literally though; I'm just gonna say he's a distant/ No longer my kid? o3o) *Cobalt: Sister (Rabu so much fsraogrmomokoa I NEED SISTER ;AAAAA;) *Dude: Sister-In-law *Fumiko: Sister-In-law *Shiyo: Brother *Yami: Triplet *Yumi: Triplet *Kei-Chan: Mother *Joey: Father Anndd, I think that's it now, Not really much to update anymore, though I'm starting to find more older dollars ;u;